Demonic Megiddo
The is Dracula's most destructive special attack. It is an ultimate spell that deals massive damage, destroying almost every living thing around, but without actually physically damaging anything else. It uses an impressive amount of chaotic magic, which is then manifested as a growing, dome-like explosion. Walter Bernhard was the first character known to use a similar spell, although his was less powerful and used more frequently (probably due to him not being a Dark Lord). In Dracula's case, however, this attack is a finishing move and hard to survive for the protagonists, if not for strong healing items or by avoiding it completely. The Demonic Megiddo is only featured in a number of games, mainly in titles that were released late in the franchise's lifetime. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Walter Bernhard is the first character in the series known to be able to perform this powerful attack. When he transforms into a demon, he releases a massive fireball that encompasses most of the throne room. In Japanese versions, it is listed as the Demonic Megiddo. Unlike Dracula, Walter can perform the attack more than once during the fight. It is worth noting, however, that Walter's Demonic Megiddo is much less powerful and thus consumes less energy. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness The '''Demonic Disaster' attack that can be performed by an Embryo Rod evolution of the Mage-Type Innocent Devil is called the Demonic Megiddo in Japanese. It functions the same way as the classic attack of Dracula and costs 35 Hearts in order to be cast. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Though this is an unusual form of performing the attack, Dracula nonetheless is capable of performing the Demonic Megiddo, via turning Death into a scythe and slamming him on the ground, creating a powerful explosion. Most of the time, especially in Hard mode, it will kill the player character, as it causes very fast hits of heavy damage, though it can be survived if the player has enough healing items. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Dracula will perform this move in his battle against Shanoa at the end of the game. If the player manages to inflict 9,999 damage to him, a short cutscene will play and he will then start gathering energy to unleash the Megiddo. If the player doesn't cast Dominus in that amount of time (by equipping all three pieces of Dominus: Hatred, Anger and Agony, and casting them as a Glyph Union), Dracula will use the Megiddo, which is unstoppable and causes instant death. If the player uses Dominus, though, Dracula dies. There are two spots in the room where the Demonic Megiddo won't reach, the top corners, but Volaticus must be used and Dracula will continue the attack for an unlimited amount of time. If a cheating device is used, making it impossible to die, Dracula still cannot be killed with Dominus after using the Demonic Megiddo, likely because the scripting only allows Dominus to affect Dracula's charging state. It must also be mentioned the fact that using some cheating features, such as "unlimited HP" or "max HP" in a Nintendo DS flashcard and exposing Shanoa to the Demonic Megiddo, would only ensure her survival for 14 seconds. This is because the spell inflicts 9,000 HP damage, reducing her HP to 999, but the nature of the cheat allows her to instantly recover, except in a specific point in time (14 seconds) in which the number of hits will surpass the speed of regeneration, thus dealing the 9,000 damage twice before the cheat is able to regenerate Shanoa's health back to original, killing her. This is an interesting point, because some could say the power of the Demonic Megiddo can defeat even immortality cheats. Castlevania Judgment In Dracula's Super Finishing Move, he floats in the air and shoots a huge fireball at the opponent. The fireball then explodes, inflicting massive damage. Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade Dracula's Demonic Megiddo is identical to ''Judgment's version, but it is never exactly called "Demonic Megiddo". After his first two forms are defeated, he will fly into the air and constantly cast dark fireballs until killed. Unlike in previous games, it is not a one hit kill, but it will reduce at least one third of the player's life bar when it makes contact. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Dracula will now perform the Demonic Megiddo in his demon form. The attack is very rarely used, but it almost completely covers the boss room, deals 160~180 damage in Normal Mode, and has a short delay. In Hard Mode, not only does the attack become capable of instantly killing even very defensively equipped hunters, but the very edges of the boss room are also covered in fire pillars that dissipate just before the actual attack fires off, leaving a narrow window of opportunity to avoid being damaged in some way. The Demonic Megiddo is Fire-based, though, so in the event that avoidance is an impossibility, it's not a bad idea to have an equipment setup that grants a high resistance to that element. Doing so can reduce the damage dealt by the attack to near dismissable levels (30~40 damage), even in a game with six players. Dracula glows with an aqua-colored aura before casting the attack. The Demonic Megiddo is also a Dual Crush that both relatives of Dracula can perform with each other: Soma and Alucard. This is a smaller version than that performed by Dracula. Item Data Gallery Screenshots Walter Demonic Megiddo.png|Walter (transformed into a demon) unleashing the '''Demonic Megiddo' in Lament of Innocence Lament of Innocence - Demonic Megiddo - 01.png|Walter's Demonic Megiddo from Lament of Innocence Dracula Megiddo.png|Dracula wielding Death (transformed into a scythe) about to perform the Demonic Megiddo in Portrait of Ruin Demonic Megiddo Effect2.png|'Demonic Disaster' from Curse of Darkness Demonic Megiddo.jpg|Dracula's Demonic Megiddo from Order of Ecclesia The Arcade-Dracula-Megiddo.jpg|Dracula's final attack from The Arcade Demonic Megiddo Slaughter.jpg|Dracula performing Demonic Megiddo in Harmony of Despair Similar appearances ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness *Darkness BombJapanese guide, page 124 - 暗黒ボム ''Ankoku Bomu (lit. Darkness Bomb in Japanese) - Death also uses an ability similar to Demonic Megiddo. Death will throw a fireball that lasts for a short duration and does heavy damage. *Pillar of FlameJapanese guide, page 125 - 火柱 Hibashira - (lit. Pillar of Flame in Japanese) - Dracula also performs a similar attack in his first form, creating a tornado of flames that spins around him, dealing heavy damage to Hector. A similar attack was also utilized in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, although in that case, Dracula seemed to utilize a scepter to conduct the attack, as well as in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. COD-Darkness Bomb.png|Death's Darkness Bomb COD-Pillar of Flame.png|Dracula's Pillar of Flame References Category:Abilities Category:Dual Crush Category:Spells Category:Harmony of Despair Items